A Story To Tell Your Friends
by RoseRosa
Summary: Kurt Hummel: Famous TV actor and sick of his life in Hollywood. Needing a break he goes back home and starts attending high school under the name Chris. Only things turn out not to be so easy when he starts to fall for one of his classmates. Slash. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Story To Tell Your Friends (Chapter 1)  
**Author:** RoseRosa/Woodsgal  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M for smut later on.  
**Pairings:** Finn/Kurt with slight Jesse/Kurt, Jesse/Rachel, Kurt/Sam (sort an OC for now), Artie/Tina, Finn/Quinn, Quinn/Puck, Finn/Rachel  
**Word Count: **3187 for this part.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.  
**Spoilers/Warnings: **Though this is AU contexual warning for some quotes and characters all through season 1 and what we know of season 2.

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel: Famous TV actor and sick of his life in Hollywood. Needing a break he goes back home to his dad and starts attending high school under the name Chris. Only things turn out not to be so easy when he starts to fall for one of his classmates: one Finn Hudson. Not to mention he still has to deal with a bitchy costar with the name of Rachel Berry. Will things ever work out for him?

**Author's Notes:** So I started this ages ago and it was going to be a one-shot and it's just kept growing and I wanted to post it already so I thought I'd turn it into chapters ha ha.

So yes, this is my celebrity AU and I have worked oh so hard on it yet there isn't much I can say.

I'd just like to thank my beta, the wonderful adeina_rhyddha for beta-reading this for me

Oh yes and the articles mentioned are linked on my journal.

* * *

(Article 1)

Great, just great.

That was _just_ what he needed, more speculation on his sexuality, more reporters prying into his private life and a certain co-star of his sticking her nose in wherever she could. He huffed as he threw the magazine back onto the table and slumped back into his seat.

When was Rachel _ever_ wanted though.

That thought at least brought a small smirk to his face.

Who is he you ask? Where have you been for the last eight years?

Meet Kurt Hummel, sixteen years old and one of America's most loved teen stars. Since his mother brought him into the world of acting at the age of five he had starred in many adverts and had had several cameo's on various sit-coms. At the age of eight she signed him a contract for the classic hit show "Come Back Baby" before she died of ill health only a couple of months later. Kurt continued to work though with fellow child star Rachel Berry. When CBB ended back in 2005, the characters remained some of the most loved in television history and after various petitions were created and signed by fans reluctant to let the show die the cast were called back to help create a spin-off show. A year later "Babble City" hit our screens with the teenage cast members featured as the main characters.

No one knows who Kurt's father is or whether he is even still alive. Instead he is the sole owner of a luxury apartment in L.A where he lives alone. As far as we know his manager Emma Pillsbury is his legal guardian but no one knows for sure.

What comes next for our beloved star you ask? Who knows, you'll just have to read on and find out just like the rest of us.

* * *

Fame wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

Kurt was reminded of this whenever he had to sneak out just to meet his friends. Well, friend really. It was difficult to have true friends when most people just wanted to use him. His only other real friend lived back home. Mercedes Jones, the only person to really remember who he was back there and a fellow fashionista extraordinaire She visited when she could but most of the time it was just Sam and himself.

Actually, Sam was his reason for being out and about right now. He'd called a few hours earlier to arrange they met up for lunch at their usual restaurant. Somewhere Kurt could blend in and not be bothered by the fans or the paparazzi. They were regulars and they were on speaking terms with the owner. They had their usual meals and drinks and if they were lucky they sometimes got dessert or extras for free. The owner had even driven them home before one summer when they'd came out alone in the sun and had no way of getting back to their respective homes when it started to pour down with rain.

And no, he wasn't hoping for a celebrity endorsement. He was just one of those truly kind individuals that were so rare in this day and age.

One of the best things to show how you happy you are was to hum Kurt found, it may be cliche but he found that music made things more memorable and could show a variety of emotions better then the human face could alone. So as he slipped into the restaurant and headed to his usual table in the corner to see Sam waiting for him with a bowl of nachos covered in melted cheese with a bowl of dip next to it. Incredibly unhealthy but a guilty pleasure of Kurt's that he'd learned to mean that if Sam ordered them for him, he had good news.

He smiled as his friend stood up, brown hair stylishly mussed and his posture casual as he stood with his hands shoved into the pockets of Calvin Klein jeans, a polo shirt covering his broad torso. The petite actor couldn't help but run his eyes over that body and gulp slightly because god, Sam was possibly one of the best looking guys he'd ever had the chance to meet and boy did he know it. The taller male grinned before he pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled Kurt over for a hug. Had he always been this touchy-feely? Well, no, obviously not or he wouldn't be wondering. Ugh, why did his brain always turn to goo in front of cute boys?

"Settle down cowboy, what's got you in such a good mood?" he eventually managed to ask as he pulled himself out of Sam's arms and took a seat, immediately reaching out to start on the food. The taller male beamed at him as he sat down and joined Kurt in eating as he started to explain.

"Well you know how I had a try out for the Dodgers junior division last month? Well I got a call back from them last night. I'm in starting next season," he exclaimed, a large grin looking as if it was permanently etched on his face.

"That's amazing news! Well done Sam, I told you you'd get there eventually," he replied with a small chuckle, Sam's excitement was contagious.

Strangely enough, that's when Sam sobered up and almost seemed to become slightly nervous about something himself. Ah, Kurt had guessed there was something else and a reason why he'd, well slightly dressed up.

"Yeah, you did. And I promised myself that when I did get there that there was something I would ask you..." he said, trailing off his he stared down at the snack in his hands. What did he possibly have to stay which he felt so nervous about? It was like he was going to ask him out or...oh crap, he was going to ask him out wasn't he?

Now Kurt wasn't ashamed of the fact he was gay, he was pretty proud of it really but apparently it wasn't in the interest of the network that he was open about it. It was frustrating but he loved acting and he knew that if he was kicked off the show the network executives would make it difficult for him to get a part on anything else, no matter the media. So he hadn't had any boyfriends yet and well, if Sam did ask him out and he said yes then the whole thing would have to be hideously private.

He supposed he could do that though.

"Go on," he prodded, taking a deep breath as he waited for Sam to ask the words that he knew were coming.

Sam looked up, confidence seeming to grow as he met Kurt's expectant eyes and he reached out over the table to take the other boy's hands in his own as he continued on, voice stronger.

"I promised myself I would ask you to be my boyfriend. Would you?"

And well, how could Kurt say no?

"I'd love to."

With that they shared their first kiss, it was clumsy and chaste but it was perfect and after finishing the food and paying they left the restaurant hand in hand.

If only they'd thought to check who was around first.

* * *

(Article 2)

"Oh for the love of...why can't they just leave me alone," Kurt growled as he threw the magazine on the table as he cursed quietly to himself. The slight, red haired woman standing by him nervously reached for the magazine and started to sort out the mess the brunet teenager had made in his scouring of the magazines for gossip on himself.

"Now Kurt, you know they aren't going to just do that. Not while they can find you," she told him as firmly as possible which in her case wasn't actually that firmly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing his bangs out of his face,

"I _know_ that Emma but it's not like there's anyway for me to get out of the public eye without me shutting myself away forever," he responded dryly as he watched his manager pile all the magazines up neatly before she slipped them into her bag to sort out in her personal archive later. Once that was done she looked up and sighed, walking over and awkwardly wrapping him in a one-armed hug.

"Don't be like that. There must be somewhere you could go," she said before she scurried away like the mousy woman she was.

The problem with Emma was that though she was extremely organized, neat and a very sweet woman but she could be a little shy and awkward even around him and they'd been stuck together for years.

"Like where? Back to Lima, I doubt anyone would recognize me there," he argued his tone dripping with sarcasm and that's when it hit him. He **could** go back to Lima! According to Mercedes they all remembered that Burt had a son that had gone off somewhere but they couldn't remember his name or what he looked like. Of course there would be people who may recognize him from the television but who on earth would believe that the famous Kurt Hummel was the son of a soft-hearted mechanic who lived in the middle of no-where aka Lima, Ohio? He could change his appearance and attitude as well, he was actor so he could manage a few tweaks.

It would be worth it if he got a bit of peace and quiet.

"You know Emma, that actually might work. Book me a flight to Lima, I need to call my dad," he stated, a grin starting to replace his frown as he scooped his phone off the table and cheerfully started to go through his contact list so he could call his dad.

Emma hadn't moved though, she was standing there unsurely, her hands clasping her skirt as she tried to think how to explain to the teenager that taking a break wouldn't be that easy.

"Kurt, there are people we need inform first. If you're going there for a break you'll have to wear a disguise and then we need to organize your tutor getting there and how long you're staying and it's just a lot of work. You have to be certain about this," she warned him and when he nodded in response she sighed and whipped out her own cell phone.

"Let's get this organized then."

* * *

The whole thing turned out to be easier to organize then Emma had led it on to be. The network had been unsurprisingly unimpressed that Kurt and Sam had been seen together. They wanted the media to forget about it therefore they couldn't see or talk to each other until things had blown over. Him going away was the perfect solution, only he had had to agree to fly back for some publicity and to star in this one-off drama they had planned during summer vacation.

Kurt didn't get why they'd had to have been in informed but apparently his contract was solely to the network and it stated that they had to be informed of such situations. No one other then the executives, Emma and his dad were to know. Well realistically them, Sam, Mercedes and probably the principal of whatever school he went to. As long as they didn't blab he'd be fine.

His flight was in a few days and he was actually excited about visiting, no, living in such a truly dull place.

For now though he still had to deal with Rachel Berry and her fakery.

"Kurt! How _great_ it is to see you. We haven't hung out enough since filming ended. I heard you **finally** got yourself a boyfriend! You'll have to introduce me some time," she greeted, arm automatically linking in his as she pulled him gently inside her house in front of all the flashing cameras, plastic smile present on her practically orange face. Oh dear, it looked like she'd been at the fake tan again. Didn't she know that fake tan was always a fashion faux pas? Unless you were going for the oompa loompa look of course.

As soon as the door shut the smiles fell of the two teen stars faces and they stepped as far away as they could from each other as the narrow corridor would permit.

"I am honestly pleased you finally got yourself a guy rather then trying to steal mine Kurt. It's good that you have someone of your own and that your sexuality is out there in the public eye where it should be," she told him, a real smile on her face this time as she most probably tried to think of the shit she'd gotten Kurt into. The brunet male glared at her, crossing his arms and looking down his nose at her as the door behind him opened narrowly and Emma slipped in.

"I knew it was you that leaked those stories. What is it Rachel, jealous of my talent," he retorted sharply. The teenage girl glared back and was about to argue when a similar looking brunette woman stepped out of the room behind her and dropped a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"Leave it baby. The press catch wind of any of this and you're done for," she warned, turning her towards the living room. Rachel sighed and nodded, her mom knew what she was talking about after all. So she ignored the glares Kurt was sending her but she couldn't help but smile at the quiet reprimand she heard his red headed manager give him.

Kurt had gone over to Rachel's place simply for publicity purposes. For the sake of the show and their own reputations they had to pretend to be friends. Not just friends but best friends, Kurt despised the whole show they had to put on every time they were together. It was disgusting.

"So what have you got going on over hiatus? I managed to get a role on a big Broadway production myself," Rachel asked, obviously just looking for a chance to brag about what a 'star' she was as usual.

"Nothing much, I have a main role in a drama but otherwise I'm still looking," he answered as he sat primly down in the arm chair across from her, one leg crossed over another. The brunette female rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You cannot just be looking at this stage in time Kurt. To really become a star, you need to be working constantly and planning months in advance," she commented as she leaned back in her chair to look at her mother with a look that just said 'how typical on her face', the older brunette was simply studying Emma who appeared to be trying to duck out of her gaze.

Poor Emma, Shelby always made her so nervous.

"Well I'm waiting for the perfect part to come on offer. I want to blow my fans away and the only way I can do that is being at my best," he replied, which was the standard reply really. He didn't think she was worthy of one of his witty retorts.

"Speaking of being my best, have you thought about letting me make you your best lately? You need my fashion advice as urgently as ever," he added with a plastic smile of his own. Okay, maybe she was worthy of those of his come-backs really, he just couldn't resist insulting her.

He watched as Rachel's mouth dropped open with a gasp and smiled to himself, that never failed to make him feel good.

* * *

Now, Kurt's apartment isn't huge. He didn't want to feel like one of those sad losers who live alone in a huge house, apartment, condo etc. He just didn't see the appeal in it. So his apartment was small but it had a huge wardrobe space and was expensively furnished so it was good enough for him.

It also meant that the morning before he was due to leave for Lima he heard someone rattling about in his kitchen.

That was slightly worrying really, he didn't have any cleaners or cooks or anything like that and he wasn't expecting Emma until that afternoon when she'd take him over the plan for tomorrow and would show him the -shudder- new, simple clothes she'd brought him. They weren't going to be designer, that was for certain.

So he silently slipped out from under warm silk sheets and looked around for a weapon he could use in case it was someone breaking an entry.

It turned out only a few seconds later that there wasn't any need for that as Sam entered the room, carrying a full tray as he tried to slip into the room unnoticed. He almost dropped the tray when he saw that Kurt was already up and out of bed.

"God dammit, I knew I should've been quieter in there! I wanted to surprise you," he whined, sighing as he placed the tray on the dressing table before he turned to face his boyfriend.

His boyfriend...Sam still liked the sound of that.

As did Kurt if the bright smile that lit up his pale face was any clue before he practically flung himself over to Sam to peck him on the lips.

"Thank you anyway. That was so very sweet of you," he murmured before the taller male wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They went on like that for a little while, just holding each other and kissing but soon Sam's hands started to roam, slipping up under the back of Kurt's pajama shirt before dropping low and delving under the soprano's pajama pants and boxers before he squeezed that oh so fine ass gently. He could feel Kurt moan into his mouth before he pulled away and pressed himself closer.

The make out session was heated but it wasn't enough and it wasn't what Sam had came for but as soon as his hands started to travel to the front of Kurt's body and went to cup him through the soft cotton the smaller male leapt away.

"Sam. No, we've only been dating a few weeks, I'm not ready yet,"he exclaimed and it was all Sam could do not to roll his eyes. Oh please, as if Kurt would be acting like such a blushing virgin if he was Jake Gyllenhaal or somebody like that.

On the outside though he sighed and nodded,

"It's okay. I understand, we'll wait until your ready," he agreed but in reality he was thinking _or until I can get you drunk_.

Kurt relaxed after that and the rest of the time until Emma was spent cuddling up on the sofa and watching old movies on the television before they said their goodbyes for the next few months.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt arrived at his father's house in Lima, Ohio at nine PM approximately, the time when Kurt knew his dad would just be settling down with a bottle of beer to watch some television before he went to bed.

He hadn't seen his dad since the Christmas before last as he hadn't been able to get any time off to fly home and as he stood nervously in front of the familiar front door, he realized how much he'd actually missed him. He and his dad may not have that much in common but they were as close as they could be in such a situation but Kurt was always worried that he wasn't good enough for his dad. That he wasn't what his dad had always hoped for in a son.

Burt always tried to vanquish such worries but they never completely went away.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned the doorknob in his hand and entered with a call of,

"I'm home dad." He could see the man turn his head and smiled as he entered before he got to his feet and walked over to his son with his arms wide open. They hugged quickly before Burt smiled down at his son and grabbed his several suitcases,

"It's good to see you Kurt. Glad you've finally came home."

And they were all the words Kurt felt he needed for now. His dad was happy to have him back, obviously believed that he'd manage his disguise and would be able to do this.

* * *

God, he was glad to be back.

The next morning came too quickly and far too early for Kurt's liking. He rolled out of bed with only half an hour to get dressed, have breakfast and remember everything he could about his new persona. Well he supposed that there wasn't much, he just had to remember that his name was Christopher, that he'd been living away with an Aunt after his mom had died because she hadn't trusted Burt to raise him alone and now he was back because she had died. There wasn't that much to remember he supposed.

So he quickly dressed in one of the new outfits Emma had brought him and styled his hair so his bangs weren't hanging into his face. It was far from perfect but it would have to do, 'Chris' wasn't supposed to be as much of a fashionista as he was after all.

Mercedes was going to be disappointed when she saw him.

He had a quick breakfast before he climbed into his car that his dad always kept safe for him here and drove towards the school where he had a meeting with the Principal.

It turned out that Principal Figgins was a huge 'Babble City' fan and always watched it when his children had it on. Even if his wife didn't always feel it was suitable for him. It was because of that he'd happily agreed to have Kurt attend the school under cover and promised not to spread the word to anyone.

Kurt just hoped to god that he didn't tell anyone, he seemed like one of those mad fan's after all.

* * *

It was when he'd left Figgin's office and was standing in the reception that he started to feel nervous though. Planning, flying over, driving into school and meeting the Principal had been no problem but the thought of actually meeting new people, attending classes? That was starting to terrify him though he would never admit it.

It was just school and he knew that.

School shouldn't be too bad, yes in all the magazines he'd read high school seemed like a big deal but there was no reason to be scared. He was cool, he was smart and he certainly was a good dresser. Well, he thought looking down at his clothes and wrinkling his nose, most of the time. At least he'd managed to pull something together from the cheap new wardrobe Emma had brought him. She was lovely, really and worked wonders as his agent but when it came to dressing teenage boys she had no clue. He sighed, tugging at the blue plaid flannel button up which he wore over a plain black t-shirt with a slight v-neck collar and a pair of cheap black skinny jeans. He supposed he could look a lot worse, in fact he looked pretty damn good considering his clothes probably came from wal-mart.

That gave him a burst of confidence, he really had nothing to worry about. No one would know it was really him and okay, if they did recognize considering the fact he hadn't really changed his physical appearance then he had a good back story. Not to mention no one would suspect a big celebrity such as himself to come running to Lima, Ohio. No celebrity in their right mind anyway but his dad lived here so Kurt had to come here. They spent so much time apart and he missed his dad sometimes. His dad wouldn't want him to mess this up, had told him he wouldn't and that was what Kurt needed right now.

Someone who believed in him.

So plastering a smile on his face, he slung his messenger back over his shoulder and left the office, sauntering down the corridor as the students studied the new student carefully, small groups whispering to each other as he passed and then, there was an arm shoving him into a locker. He winced slightly as his back hit the metal and he looked up to see a a guy with a mohawk being stopped by a taller male in a letterman jacket,

"Dude, impulse control," the taller one said, turning his head to smile apologetically at Kurt. The actor felt his heart skip a beat as he took in the taller brunet's appearance. The taller brunet jock who had just told his friend off for shoving him into a locker when he didn't even know him. How wonderfully sweet.

A smile crossed his own lips as he watched the duo walk away, he relaxed against the locker and sighed happily. He hadn't even gone to lessons yet and he had already met a nice, cute guy. He hoped the rest of his first day went just as well.

He was too busy fluttering his eyelashes to notice Mercedes coming down the corridor and stopping beside him.

"Kur...Chris, where have you been? I've been looking for you all morning," she greeted with a bright smile before she noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Chris. Helllo, you better not be ignoring me white boy," she called only to receive no response. She scowled and followed his gaze with her own to see Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson making their way down the corridor.

"Oh hell to the naw, you are not ignoring me for **those** two," she snapped. She crossed her arms over her chest, purposely elbowing him as she did so.

That got Kurt's attention.

He blinked at her in confusion for a few seconds before he straightened up and righted himself and smiled at her. That innocent smile of his, the smile that had won the hearts of many fangirls.

"Sorry 'Cedes. May I say you're looking as stylish as ever," he replied, looking her up and down approvingly. That was all it took for her to glare at him one last time before she shook her head and linked arms with him so she could start leading him down the corridor.

"Boy are you lucky I love you," she muttered as she started to look around for something.

Or a group of somebodies as it turned out.

They were standing by the lockers in another corridor, an Asian goth girl talking to a boy in a wheelchair. They didn't look like the sort of people he would assume Mercedes hung out with but he'd heard about the mismatched Glee club and how cool some of the members were. As they approached the pair and they turned to look at them he tried to remember their names. He smiled at them and after a few seconds the girl's jaw dropped.

"God Mercedes, you were telling the truth! He looks exactly like that actor. Umm, Kurt whatisname," she stuttered, staring at him in disbelief. Kurt _whatisname_? Well that was lovely, he supposed it could work to his advantage if they didn't remember his last name. He hadn't changed that considering he was still being his dad's son so he kind of needed to keep his real last name. He suspected some people would remember, he just hoped that his last name and appearance wouldn't be enough to reveal who he really was.

Oh who was he kidding, it was plenty enough.

He just hoped people in this one-horse town were stupid enough to be fooled.

_Tina and Artie!_

Well, that was kind of random but at least he finally remembered who they must be. Chuckling quietly to himself he smiled at them,

"Guess you already know who I am then. And you two must be Artie and Tina, right?" he asked and the two teenagers looked at Mercedes for a moment before they nodded at him.

"What class do you have first Chris?" Artie asked, pushing his glasses slightly further up his face as he studied the celebrity 'look alike' carefully.

They hadn't heard that much about this Chris, something every now and then and only a couple of days before Mercedes had got a text during Glee informing her that Chris would be moving back. Neither Artie or Tina knew what to make of this but he sounded like a good guy and he seemed nice enough. He supposed they'd have to give him a chance.

"Let me check," Chris muttered as he pulled a folded up timetable out of his messenger bag and checked,

"I've got Math with Mr Mackinnon," he answered after a few more minutes and Tina smiled at the new brunet.

"I have him too, you can sit with me," she told him and he smiled politely back before he offered out his arm for her to take.

"Thanks. Shall we go then?" he asked and the Asian girl nodded in agreement as she laced her arm in his as they started to walk off towards their classroom.

Artie stared at them as they disappeared,

"He better not be trying to steal my girl," he muttered looking up at Mercedes who simply laughed before she got behind him and started to push him towards their English class.

"Don't worry, he's not at all interested."

* * *

Mercedes friends turned out to be pretty cool, they happily seemed to accept him into their little group and they even asked him to join Glee. Mercedes had apparently told them all that he was a great singer and though he thought he was better then pretty good he wasn't planning on joining any clubs like that. It would just make things difficult for him.

Though joining the school's Glee club did sound pretty tempting. It would give him a chance to showcase talents that he didn't show with his acting career and he certainly didn't want to do anything that involved drama classes, plays etc. He was trying to get a break from that thank you very much.

Still the highlight of his day wasn't meeting his new friends, having his first school lunch and already having a table to sit at or even going home as he'd mused it might be at the beginning of the day. No, it was his 5th hour Spanish class that really stood out for him.

Why did that particular class stand out?

Well because the handsome jock who'd protected him earlier was in it and they'd been paired up by the teacher. A curly haired man called Mr Schuester who Emma had taken a shine to immediately when she'd seen him in the corridor. Her way of helping him out apparently was pulling out her C.V and taking over as Guidance Counselor at the school.

A constant reminder of his real life that he would try and avoid when he could.

Oh, where was he? Right, getting to work with a cute guy.

Mr. Schuester had decided that he had wanted a mixed set of pairs so he'd paired people up himself and Kurt joining the class had luckily made it an even number. Apparently he was fed up of people just talking about what they liked rather then doing the set work in their text books. Which was a fair enough reason Kurt supposed but he doubted that it would work. Personally he had decided to get the work done just that he'd talk as well.

He didn't want to seem like a complete loser after all.

It turned out the jock's name was Finn. Finn Hudson to be exact and that he was already sixteen like Kurt, he played a variety of sports including football and basketball and that he was pretty much hopeless when it came to Spanish.

"Sorry dude. I just don't get all this stuff," Finn apologized as he looked up from his open text book with a sheepish grin. Kurt hadn't done that much Spanish himself, he'd had a few lessons when he'd had to learn the language for a minor role he'd played in a movie but even he understood what Finn didn't after nearly half a year or longer if he'd taken it before in Spanish classes. Which meant Finn wasn't the most intelligent of guys, okay it meant he was more then a little dumb but he was athletic so that made up for it. He ran his eyes over Finn's sitting body for a moment. Mmmm yeah, his athleticism certainly made up for it in Kurt's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I can probably answer the questions faster on my own," he replied, looking back down at the text book questions they were supposed to be answering together and started to scribble down the answers on a sheet of paper as Finn watched him.

"That's pretty cool of you. Quinn would never be like that, she'd just moan about how dumb I am," the jock commented, smiling brightly even though he looked slightly hurt when he mentioned ths Quinn person calling him dumb.

"Not being able to answer a few Spanish questions doesn't make you dumb Finn. Some people just don't take to learning new languages. I'm sure there are other things you're better at," he responded, not even looking up from his work. The reassurance came automatically, he was used to having to comfort people as a lot of his celebrity 'friends' seemed to think talking to him would make them feel better about themselves which was ridiculous. Kurt knew he was better and more real then the lot of them put together. Still it appeared his words had an honestly good effect for once.

"No, she calls me dumb for other reasons as well but thanks. Hey you know my name but I didn't catch yours," he replied, trailing off at the end with a small chuckle as he waited for a name.

Looking up from the paper as he jotted down the last few words, he smiled at Finn.

"I'm Chris and don't worry about it," he said, putting his pen down and crossing his arms on his desk as he turned to continue his conversation with Finn properly.

"Who is this Quinn anyway?" he asked, he couldn't help but wonder who she must be for her words to seem to upset Finn so much that he took them to heart and believed them. The taller brunet nodded towards a blonde cheerleader sitting across the room from them. She was rather pretty, nice soft face but her hair looked rather severe up in a ponytail.

"My girlfriend and captain of the cheer leading squad: Quinn Fabray," Finn informed him, smiling proudly when he mentioned her rank.

Figures, Finn _would_ be one of the jocks with a 'hot' cheerleader girlfriend.

He studied her carefully; she looked as if she was naturally pretty and she didn't appear to be wearing too much make up. She was slim was was seen as 'necessary' for a cheerleader and her skirt was hiked up high. He caught a glint of gold around her neck, a necklace obviously and as he looked a little more carefully he saw that it was a little crucifix. Interesting, not something you expected to see a cheerleader of all people to be wearing. She wasn't doing much work, looking at the text book or speaking to her partner every now and then but she had her phone out under the table and appeared to be texting someone.

She didn't look like she was _that_ special.

"Wow. If she's your girlfriend shouldn't she be, I don't know, a little nicer to you?" he commented as he turned back to Finn, raising an eyebrow as the jock frowned slightly before he shrugged.

"Well yeah but she's been under a lot of stress lately with cheerio's practice and homework and she even joined the Glee club to be with me. Then there's her chastity ball thing coming up and her parents are bugging her over that," he retorted but the frown didn't fade, he seemed to be trying to convince himself of that as much as he was Kurt.

"If you say so. If you need to talk though, blow of some stream feel free to find me," he stated deciding to end the conversation there as Mr Schuester looked about ready to stop them.

Finn looked relieved he didn't argue the point any further and nodded with a "cool."

By the end of the school day Kurt had met up with an old friend, made some new ones, found out that class wasn't too bad and had gotten the number of a cute guy.

Not too bad all in all for a first day of school.

* * *

After that Kurt found himself in regular text conversations with Finn. Their messages were often short and the jock sometimes sent him the randomest of things. He'd been caught on his cell more then once in class and his Math teacher had even phoned home about it, not being too impressed. His dad hadn't been happy, he'd told him he was supposed to be working in class but he let him get away with it, saying that he was glad that Kurt was finally making some real friends.

And that's what Finn was slowly becoming as the weeks passed, well as well as Artie and Tina of course.

* * *

"Boy, are you on your phone again? Who the heck are you texting near constantly 'cause I know it isn't my fabulous self," Mercedes moaned, sounding slightly incredulous that Kurt had rarely been seen without his phone open in his hand lately.

"Just someone."

"Just someone my ass. Give that here," she exclaimed, grabbing his phone off of him just as he pressed send. Kurt started to utter a complaint but she just held up a hand and started to go through his recent messages.

"Finn. As in Finn Hudson. You've been texting him this entire time and you didn't tell me anything," she stated, her voice bristling with irritation as she turned her dark eyes on her best friend, glaring at him. Tina and Artie both looked up and looked at him curiously as he shuffled around slightly before he stuck his head up.

"I didn't think you needed to know everyone I'm friends with Mercedes, we've sort of been keeping our conversations to ourselves and over text," he responded calmly, showing his irritation in a simple, elegant rise of one eyebrow as he held out his hand for his phone back.

Well their conversations were kind of limited to text, Finn was usually with his football buddies or Quinn during lunch times and he'd gone back to working with Quinn in Spanish.

He enjoyed talking to him though, even if it was only over text. Finn was a genuinely nice guy and though he was sometimes slightly awkward around him because he thought correctly that Kurt was gay they still got along well.

Kurt just wished that Finn didn't want to complain about his relationship with Quinn so often.

The black diva still had yet to give him back his phone but as she went through the oldest messages on there from about a week ago when he'd had to fly back to LA for a few days for a Babble City photo shoot and whole cast interview. He'd been complaining to have to fly over there due to some family problems and Finn had told him not to worry, he'd keep texting him so he wouldn't get bored.

For some reason those messages seemed of particular interest to Mercedes.

"Chris, could I have a private word with you?" she asked as she finally handed him back his phone and he nodded as he stood up to follow her. She didn't look too happy but as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong.

She led him out into the corridor and only when she was certain they were alone did she round on him, arms crossed and she was looking at him with a look of pity and irritation.

"Kurt, I get that you wanted to live a normal life for a bit. Hell, I'm glad but you can't go getting yourself too involved or you're only going to make it more difficult for yourself to leave," she said, stepping closer to her friend as he glared back at her.

"I'm not getting myself too involved in anything 'Cedes, I haven't even joined any clubs because I know I'll just have to leave at some point. I'm not going to let that fact stop me from having other friends. It's harmless," he argued as he crossed his own arms.

The girl's eyes flashed for a second and Kurt knew she was going to turn nasty. He stepped back but kept his head high and body closed off.

"Harmless? You were texting him on the job. Wait, let me rephrase that. You were _flirting_ with him over text when you should have been on the job. You never reply to my texts when your working, nor Tina, Artie, your dad or anyone like that. Doesn't that tell you something?" she retorted, following Kurt and making him keep stepping back until he was pressed against the lockers. She wouldn't hurt him though, he knew that.

"I know what it tells you Mercedes but it's something I already knew. I like him okay? So yes, I'm going to talk to him whenever I can and I know that I don't have a chance and that I have a boyfriend. I have a crush, so what? I'm not hurting anyone," he replied, his blue eyes meeting her brown one's as he spoke quietly.

He knew she was just worried about him, even if they didn't see each other that often they were as close as siblings. She just wanted to make sure that he didn't fuck himself over and he was grateful for that. He truly was but he just wished she'd keep her nose out. He'd liked Finn being his secret little contact. It gave him a thrill whenever he received a text and no one could even guess who it was really from.

Sadly that was no longer but at least the diva was calming down and she stepped back, relaxing her posture as she did so,

"I just hope you know what your doing boy," she murmured.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had to ask Finn if he wanted to actually hang out several times before he finally accepted and then only on the condition they wouldn't be out and about. Apparently he didn't want anyone to see them together. The naive part of him gushed over how romantic it was, a secret meeting because of fear what would happen when they were found out.

That was the thing though, there wasn't anything going on so why Finn seemed slightly freaked about the idea of people catching them hanging out together and doing normal things like bowling seemed ridiculous.

He wasn't stupid though, he knew it was because of his sexuality that Finn didn't want to be seen hanging out with him. He'd heard Finn's football buddies joshing around with him over his near-constant texting some days. They joked about how he must have a girl on the side and he was well aware that if they found out he'd been texting him that there would be hell to pay. That they would assume he was going gay even if it was nothing like that. That was what was stupid about this day and age, you spend ages texting someone and people assume that you must be dating whoever you're talking to.

* * *

They ended up going over to Finn's place to hang out. He'd had to drive over and find the place himself as he'd had football practice after school and he didn't want Kurt to have to wait for him. No, Kurt knew that he just didn't want the other footballers seeing him.

So at the allocated time of five o'clock he knocked on the front door of the Hudson household to be greeted by a middle aged woman with curly hair and wearing acid-washed denim. He wanted to wince at the sight but the friendly smile she greeted him with seemed genuine so he didn't bring it up. Not just yet anyway.

"Hey there, you must be Chris. Come in, come in, Finn's upstairs playing video games. I tried to tear him away before you got here but he said you wouldn't mind," she greeted as she let the petite brunet boy in. He wasn't the type of guy that Finn was usually friends with outside of Glee and Carole seemed pleased that her son was finally making other friends. He was sure she was hoping that he would be a good influence. If only she knew what he really wanted to do with her son, she might not be too happy to let him in so easily if she did.

"It is. I'll just go join him then. Thanks for allowing me to come over Mrs. Hudson," he replied with a polite smile of his own. She patted his shoulder and pointed up the stairs to what he assumed was Finn's bedroom door.

"It's fine sweetie and call me Carole. He's in the door on the right; I'll bring some pizza up later in case you boys get hungry. Now go have fun," she told him with a bright smile before she headed back down the corridor.

That was slightly strange.

Still he had more important things to do, like getting up those stairs and into Finn's room so they could hang out. He assumed as he was still on his console that they would probably be playing video games and that was fine with Kurt. Just because he didn't play them that often and didn't like them that much didn't mean that he wouldn't be willing to play. Where would the fun in that be? Well, Kurt was certain he could think of other fun things to do but since Finn had allowed him over he'd go with his plans.

It was only fair after all.

He slowly climbed the steps and stood outside the wooden door that had been pointed out to him slightly nervously. He was actually going to be speaking to Finn face to face again, alone and in his room. He could feel the excitement building throughout his body and before he could change his mind he had knocked on the door gently and was pushing it open. He stuck his head around to see Finn laying upside down on his bed, game controller in his hand as he stared at the television and watched his avatar run across the screen.

"Hey Finn," he said, smiling as he pushed the door open properly and stepped inside, closing it behind him as the jock turned away from his game quickly to smile at him.

"Hey. Sorry, I'll just finish this level then get off. I was thinking we could play a couple of games or watch some funny videos on Youtube or something," he suggested, sitting up properly as his game returned to the main menu and the annoying, monotone sound of video game music started to play.

"I know it's like. Not usually your sort of thing but I couldn't think of anything else we could do," Finn carried on, smiling apologetically and Kurt couldn't find it in him to be mad at Finn for not thinking harder. He was so sweet and at least he had apologized for it.

"It's fine. We'll play some games for a little while, have a guy's night in," he replied, plopping himself down next to Finn on the edge of the bed with a smile of his own.

"Cool."

So they spent a couple of hours playing games, Carole brought some pizza up at one point and they devoured it between the two of them, even if Kurt had been complaining about the amount of grease.

By the time that it was time for Kurt to leave they were both lying back on the bed, side by side with their legs hanging off the edge. They both silent but it was comfortable and neither boy flinched away when there hands or arms or legs brushed. They were content to just lie there together, sharing warmth and little smiles. It felt oddly intimate considering they were barely touching but neither boy cared. When Carole came in to remind Kurt he had to get home she couldn't help but smile.

"Okay boys, before you fall asleep Chris needs to get home so up you get," she told them and laughed slightly at the groans as they both sat up, skin brushing against skin again as they got up. Kurt straightened out his clothes and hair that were slightly messy from a long period of lying down but he was soon ready.

Out by Kurt's car they said their goodbyes and that they had to do this again some time. Kurt was jubilated that Finn wanted them to hang out alone again and he went home with a big smile on his face.

A smile that even his dad noticed.

* * *

The next few weeks they still texted a lot but they hung out more, Finn even got Kurt to sing with him and it wasn't long before he convinced the boy to join the Glee club. He said that he'd only given in because he was sick of all his friends bugging him to join but Mercedes didn't believe one word and just told him he was like a love-sick puppy. He'd been offended by that.

There friendship was more public now, they didn't seem to be stuck together at the hip but other people knew that the odd new gay kid was friends with the star quarterback. Of course there were rumors going around about how he was apparently trying to steal him away from Quinn for his own evil purposes. How ridiculous, they may flirt every now and then but it was always completely innocent and accidental. He wouldn't try and steal Finn away from Quinn, they were just friends and anyway if he was then he'd be doing a much better job then he was. Finn and himself had spoken about the rumors, the jock hadn't been too comfortable at first, not too sure whether to believe them or not because Kurt did get kind of flirty at times but the actor had rolled his eyes and had informed him that he wasn't in fact trying to get with him. That he admittedly found him very good looking and yes, he did enjoy flirting with him but he wasn't going to attempt to shove his tongue down the jock's throat any time soon. That may have shocked Finn a little and he'd just gaped at him for a few seconds, apparently he wasn't used to people being so blunt about things like that.

They'd laughed it off later on though.

Even so Kurt was still surprised when he'd gotten a text from Finn one Friday lunch time.

**From: Finn**

**Quinn's making me go shopping for a suit after skl 2day. Come with and hlp me pick one?**

He texted back of course he'd go and help and told Finn to come and pick him up from his house when he was ready to leave. He was hardly going to turn the offer down, the chance to go shopping and hang out with Finn. He could look in some place with tasteful clothes for once! Since he'd become 'Chris', Emma had informed him that he wasn't to wear, buy or even go window shopping for his precious designer clothes. Not that it was difficult to avoid them in Lima but it also meant that he couldn't go in any of the nicer clothes shops, just the cheap ones unless the girls decided to go shopping for themselves while with him. Mercedes being the darling girl she was had brought him a couple of shirts she'd seen him eying when they'd been out shopping and he'd gotten away with them because they'd been gifts. He'd worn of them one of them to school already but the other he was saving for an occasion where he wanted to look his best.

Hmmm maybe he could wear it to go shopping with Finn?

That sounded like a good idea actually but it appeared that things weren't going to go completely to plan.

* * *

Once he arrived home, Kurt rushed indoors, planning on quickly taking a shower and getting changed before he had to sit and wait for Finn. He didn't want to look like he'd put a lot of effort in getting changed to hang out with the taller male after all.

Before he could run down the stairs to his basement though, his dad's voice calling him stopped him and he sighed before he walked over to the kitchen to pop his head around the door. He could see Emma standing in the kitchen, looking around the clean kitchen unsurely. He was just glad he'd bothered to clean it up the night before or she'd be having a panic attack. As it was she just looked like she wasn't too sure it was as clean as it looked.

"Hey Emma. Did you two want something because I have to go get ready," he asked, already inching away from the door but at the look his dad shot him he stopped still.

"Where are you going?" Burt asked as he signaled for his son to come further into the room as they talked. Kurt sighed quietly, so much for him being able to shower before Finn got here. This talk was going to take a while he knew it, obviously it was important but at the moment he just didn't care. He'd rather be making himself look good for Finn.

"Finn needs a new suit for this chastity ball he's taking Quinn to and I'm helping him find one."

The two adults looked at each other for a moment and Kurt knew that look. Why were they so worried about him? He knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have even thought of trying to live a fake life otherwise. Well, it wasn't even a fake life really. It was the life he could have had if his mother hadn't encouraged him in his acting career when she'd been alive, only with a few differences. Like his name and wardrobe and well, he couldn't truly be himself. Sometimes he was worried he'd be caught out if he acted how he really felt. That was part of the reason why he wasn't trying to shove his tongue down Finn's throat. If he didn't have anything to worry about he would be trying harder to get with Finn. As it was he was only flirting a little and well, trying to impress him but he hadn't bothered planning anything big. What would be the point? They'd only been torn apart when he had to leave and Finn wasn't interested anyway. They were both dating someone so he was behaving himself.

"Are you sure it's okay to spend so much time with him? I mean, you're allowed friends but from what your dad tells me you're becoming a little, um, close," Emma stuttered, placing her mug carefully down on the dining table as Kurt raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean my dad thinks I'm about to start a relationship with Finn?" he commented and Emma looked at Burt unsurely before she nodded.

Typical, his dad seemed to think that any male friends he had were potential boyfriends. And though he would like to be able to claim Finn as his own he wasn't going to.

"Well let me assure you I'm not. I am going out with him to help him find something to wear to a black-tie event that he is escorting his girlfriend to. That's all, and anyway, I wouldn't cheat on Sam. I may be pretending to be 'Chris' but that doesn't mean I have a completely separate life."

Silence spread across the room and once Kurt was certain his father and manager were satisfied, he picked up his bag and headed downstairs to get changed. Maybe he did have time for a quick shower after all.

* * *

"Come on, the first tie looked fine. I don't see why you're being so picky," Finn groaned as he stood in front of a mirror, Kurt was shuffling around behind him, looking through the tie racks.

"Because it has to suit both you and the jacket. It isn't like you can throw just anything on Finn, you need to look good," the smaller brunet argued as he spotted a tie on one of the bottom racks.

He bent down to take a better look at it, he could see Finn turn around to face him out of the corner of his eye and he seemed to freeze for a moment. He turned his head to make some sort of dry remark about whether he liked what he saw or not but it appeared that Finn might actually if the fact he was actually staring at his ass was any proof. He straightened up and keeping the tie in a careful grip placed his hands on his hips.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare Finn," he commented, raising an eyebrow as the jock seemed to return to his senses and flushed a gentle shade of pink.

"Umm yeah. Sorry," he muttered.

If Kurt was honest he didn't actually mind, he was pleased to actually be getting such attention off Finn for once. He was pleased he'd gone for this skinny jean and figure hugging sweater combo though Emma had made a comment on how it was perhaps a little close to his usual style as a celebrity. He'd just argued back that the clothes weren't designer labels, that even as 'Chris' he wore his skinny jeans and the sweater had been a gift from Mercedes. She hadn't been able to argue back then and had just let him go. She didn't like to argue or control him too much anyway, he'd been so much easier when he was a young child. Now however he was a teenager so he was going to go out dressed how he pleased thanks.

Looking down at the tie he picked up, he grabbed a few others before he hung them over Finn's shoulder and took in how each looked.

That was when he noticed an unfamiliar blonde woman walking over, she didn't look like she worked in the store but she had been watching them for a little while and as soon as Finn saw her he straightened up and brushed Kurt off.

"Finn, how lovely to see you. Buying your suit for the ball I see and who's your little friend?" she greeted. She was speaking to Finn in a friendly tone but as she looked Kurt up and down her upper lip curled inwards. As she returned her eyes to the jock her smile returned again but the actor could see through the mask. He could see through her plastic smile, hear what she really meant under her simpering tone. She was the type of woman who did all she could to impress the men in her life but if you crossed her she would make you forget it. She was a snob through and through and it was obvious that this could only be Mrs. Fabray.

"Yeah, Quinn was supposed to go with me but she said there was an extra cheer-leading practice or something so I asked my friend Chris to come along to find a suit. He's good at this sort of thing," he told her, nodding in a way Kurt was sure was meant to be respectful but the smaller male just had to take one look at the way he was standing to know that he was as nervous as anything. Mrs. Fabray just smiled that pretend smile again, her tone laced with poison as she spoke slowly to the teenage boy who was taller then even she was.

"I'm sure he is but you should watch the way you act around each other, people might get the wrong idea and that wouldn't look good on our Quinn now would it? Especially with a boy who...dresses as your friend here does," she told him, her disdain showing as she ran her eyes over him and humphed.

Even Finn who wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and quite honestly seemed scared of the blonde woman frowned then, unconsciously stepping in front of Kurt in a slightly protective position.

"That was uncalled for!" he snapped but at the look Mrs. Fabray shot him he wilted a little, seemed to realize what people may assume from his protection of Kurt and he stepped away. His mouth opened and closed blankly for a few seconds before he spoke again,

"I mean...it won't be any trouble for Quinn. I wouldn't want to upset her in anyway. Well not on purpose anyway," he rambled and Mrs. Fabray just pursed her lips before she stepped backwards to leave.

"Well that's good to know, I have to get home now though. Quinnie has a dress fitting, we want her to look perfect after all. Goodbye and nice meeting you Chris," she said before she quickly shuffled out.

As soon as she was out of sight, Finn turned around, such an apologetic look on his face though Kurt wasn't at all angry with him. He was used to women like that, women who only care for their children's reputations because of how it looks upon them. Women who pretend to be something else just to fit into polite society when they're actually heartless bitches who couldn't care what happens to those they see as below them as long as it doesn't harm them.

"That was unfair of her, she shouldn't have been speaking about you like that," Finn muttered and Kurt frowned before he shook his head.

"No but I expect little else from women like that," he muttered, more to himself then Finn who just looked confused.

Kurt wasn't going to let him ask what he meant though instead he started to pick at the ties that still rested on Finn's shoulders before he picked one and handed it to the taller male. He started to put the other ties back and Finn guessed that meant that he wasn't continuing the conversation on.


End file.
